


50 Shades of Robron

by livesybaby



Series: 50 Shades of Robron [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dress Up, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: clue's in the title, shameless smut.a new 50 part smut series i'm working on,the chapters won't directly follow on so you can read them in any order.





	50 Shades of Robron

Robert wasn’t new to sexual role-play, it had been a frequent addition to their sex lives for a while now, both of them exploring different fantasies and scenarios. Aaron had usually played the submissive side, allowing Robert to take charge and lead most of their _adventures._ So it was a surprise when Aaron had taken control one day and spontaneously surprised Robert with one of his most dreamt of fantasies. He’d been downstairs at The Mill, laptop and folder on the dining table getting more and more frustrated with his paperwork as the day went on. Aaron had disappeared upstairs a while ago, saying something about sorting washing out and changing the sheets on Liv’s bed for when she came back from her school ski trip on Friday. 

Then his voice had summoned Robert upstairs and needing a break from number-crunching Robert had shot up the steps in a flash, arriving promptly in the bedroom doorway to find Aaron stood leaning against the wardrobe. He was dressed in a pair of suit trousers he only ever wore for court, Roberts favourite paisley button-down with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and Roberts tie that was way too long for Aaron’s shorter frame. His hair was combed neatly to the side and he had a curious expression, somewhere between a smirk and a look of pure lust, either way it had Robert’s underwear twitching with pure _want._ “The Doctor will see you now” slipped off Aaron’s tongue like caramel and Robert found himself melting into the room like he had no control over the matter.

He perched on the edge of the bed and watched in anticipation as Aaron stepped across the room to meet him, standing dangerously close to him so Robert had to look up at the younger man who had a steely, confident expression plastered on his face. “I hear you’ve been having some issues Mr. Sugden, want to tell me about them?” Aaron said calmly, tilting his head to the side. Robert nodded eagerly, ready to throw himself head first into his patient role as he wracked his brain for an ailment. “I’ve got a throbbing pain” He mustered up “It’s quite serious, I’m sure.”

Aaron nodded, raking his eyes over Robert’s image, he was gagging for it and they hadn’t even started yet, not really. “Stand up Mr. Sugden, show me where this pain is.” Robert rose to his feet unsteadily, allowing himself to be manoeuvred so his back was against the wardrobe, Aaron hovering in front of him as he waited. “It’s here” Robert gulped, pointing vaguely at his crotch area “Your leg?” Aaron teased, feigning innocence. “My cock” Robert blurted, a smug grin playing on his lips. 

“Does it hurt?” Aaron continued, ignoring Roberts arrogance.

“Sometimes” Robert nodded, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin as Aaron looked hungrily at his crotch. 

“How about now?” He asked, cupping his package lightly

“N-No, feels good” Robert gasped

“Now?” He gripped his cock firmly, rubbing his thumb gently across the bulge

Robert shook his head in response, unsure if his voice would give him away

“...and now?” He repeated, a small smirk tugging the corners of his lips as he thumbed across Roberts already leaking tip allowing it to soak a small patch in the thin material of his trousers.

“Think I need a thorough examination, Doc” Robert swallowed thickly

“I think you’re right Mr. Sugden” Aaron nodded, stepping back and pulling his hand away “Undress and lay on the bed please”

Robert took no time at all in relieving himself of his clothes, stripping down to his naked body and laying on his back, waiting for his Doctor to give him the once over. Aaron stepped to the side of the bed, resting the back of his hand on Roberts forehead as he checked his temperature, trailing his fingertips down the older man’s body in search of injuries and finally kneeling on the edge of the bed so he had the perfect view of Roberts lower half. 

“Gonna need to examine you properly Mr. Sugden, look for any issues. This may feel strange, but I’m sure you can manage. I’d like you to close your eyes please and let me know how it feels when I examine you, I need to be sure I’m not hurting you.” Aaron explained confidently

Robert nodded eagerly, letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt Aaron’s firm hands on his thighs. He lay still as Aaron ran his fingertips up Roberts length, taking mere seconds to dance until he switched and forced his fist down the full length of Roberts cock, fisting him right the way down to his base and pulling a whimper from the patient. He squeezed gently, watching the steady stream of pre-cum leak from his throbbing tip and pushing his free hand to cup Roberts balls, rolling them around gently between his fingers. 

“Hmmm… Just as I thought” Aaron sighed as Robert moaned loudly from the touch

Robert squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a familiar sensation, Aaron’s hot breath kissing his sensitive skin before he flicked out his tongue rapidly to scrape along Roberts slit teasingly, leaving it a few seconds before he flattened his tongue against the head, lapping up the pool of tangy pre cum as Robert whined below him “O-Oh! Doctor!” He closed his mouth around Roberts cock-head, sucking hungrily at the spongy bulb before pushing his entire length down his throat and sliding off again in one quick movement. He dragged his tongue slowly along the vein bulging on the underside of his cock before taking him to the back of his throat once more, building up a steady rhythm of sucking thirstily and then slamming down until his nose was buried in the bristly hairs at his base. 

Roberts orgasm was nearing prematurely from the sight of Aaron in his Doctors get-up, a sharp tap on Aaron’s shoulder told him that the warmth was pooling in Roberts stomach as fair warning in case he didn’t wish to swallow every last drop like he _always_ did. Robert was moaning Aaron’s name in anticipation as Aaron pulled off, halting his orgasm instantly as the cold air engulfed his lonely cock. “W-What?!” Robert whined, throwing his head back dramatically into the pillow as Aaron slipped back into Doctor mode “I think the problem lies elsewhere Mr. Sugden, turn over please” 

Robert reluctantly followed his orders, turning face down on the bed and wincing at the over-sensitivity of his cock against the bedsheets. His ears perked up at the gruff sound in Aaron’s voice “I think I’m going to need to perform a prostate exam Mr. Sugden, hope you don’t mind.” Robert had eagerly answered “Yes Doctor, whatever it takes Doctor” before pushing his lower half up and allowing Aaron to shove a folded pillow below him. “I’m going to be using lubrication Mr. Sugden, you have no allergies according to your records, am I right?” Aaron asked, continuing only when Robert confirmed his suspicions. 

“Now Mr. Sugden..-” Aaron began, coating his fingers in lube and dripping excess liquid down the crack of Roberts arse “-..Does your prostate get much attention?” he massaged the skin around Roberts hole before blowing hot air directly onto the puckered skin, circling the tip of his fingers over the crinkles as Robert struggled to answer coherently “Y-Yes Doctor, My Husband… he takes such good care of me… always … examining me” 

Aaron hummed in appreciation before pushing his fingertip past the ring of muscle, tugging at the tissue before edging his finger in deeper and deeper until it bottomed out at his knuckle and then slowly building a rhythm of thrusting in and out, his own cock leaking pre-cum at the delicious sounds of Robert beginning to lose himself. “It’s a good job he takes such good care of you Mr. Sugden, the prostate is oh-so delicate, It needs lots of special care” Aaron spoke lowly, sliding another finger easily inside next to it’s twin. “If you ever need help caring for yourself Mr. Sugden, you can always make an a-appointment” Aaron faltered, feeling Robert push down wantonly against his fingers now practically riding them as Aaron scissored them and stretched him open. 

“Y-Yes Doctor, I-I’ll keep that in m-mind” Robert stammered, rocking his hips back and forth against Aaron as he slipped a third finger inside him making him feel full. “Now to locate that special bundle of nerves, ‘ey?” Aaron said eagerly, pushing himself to his knees to get more leverage. He twisted his fingers until he found the perfect angle, slamming against Robert’s prostate with ease and being notified with a loud mewl of his name from the older man. “Aah, there it is” Aaron grinned, rubbing furiously at the bundle, falling apart himself at the delightful sounds it brought from his husband. “You must always take care of your prostate Mr. Sugden, it’s so sensitive and needs lots of attention” Aaron groaned, repeatedly stroking his hyper-sensitive prostate until Robert was getting closer and closer to the edge. 

“Ohhh… I’m close, I’m so fucking close-..” Robert whimpered, head buried in the pillow and half of the pillowcase shoved in-between his teeth. “Yeah? You gonna come for me baby?” Aaron moaned, leaving his alter-ego behind as he pushed his husband through a shock-wave of pleasure. “That’s my boy, you’re such a good boy, ohhhh…” He cooed, pulling himself out of Roberts used hole and running his hand up and down Roberts explosive cock as he rode out his orgasm, every muscle in his body tense with over-sensitivity. Robert came down from his high to the sensation of Aaron placing gently kisses down his spine, ending at his tail bone before he lay on his side next to his exhausted husband.

“That was incredible” Robert groaned, mouth soaking wet from constant lip biting and moaning his way through his ordeal. 

“Yeah?” Aaron kissed his shoulder “Was it the way you imagined?”

“Better” Robert sighed “You’re so good to me Aaron” 

Robert always got soppy after sex, usually that fucked out and pleasured that he will say all the cutesy things his arrogance doesn’t let him blurt out in the day. Aaron loves Robert just that little bit more when he’s just been fucked, limp limbs sprawled out on their bed, his hair messy and his skin flushed, the splatter of pink skin blemishing all over his freckled body. “I love when you’re like this” Aaron sighed, tangling his fingers in Robert’s sweaty hair and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Should control me more often then” Robert grinned cheekily

“Might just do that” Aaron smirked

“But First” Robert turned, letting his fingers dance their way down the buttons of Aaron’s, _no Roberts_ shirt “It’s my turn to have my way with you, so what’s the scene?”

Aaron paused for thought before smiling to himself “Fireman?” 

“Fireman” Robert nodded in agreement “Get your kit off then”


End file.
